Hikikomori
Hikikomori (ひきこもり Hikikomori, Stay-at-home literally) is a former member of the Tartaros guild. She serves Sayla and helps her guildmates with paper work. She doesn't fight very often, but is a very good accountant, that's why E.N.D. decided to let her join the guild. Formerly she was a normal human, but her guildmaster changed her race and appearance, so Hikikomori is a demon now and she's very proud of it. Hikikomori doesn't come from Zeref's book., like Sacha Rose and Minerva Orland. Recently she escaped from Tartaros with Karuraino Shisutsuru 's help, who is also a False Demon. Now she is in Boletum Army. Appearance Before the time-skip Hikikomori is a very strange-looking , thin and short girl. She has got pale skin, red hair (two thin plaits) and yellow eyes. She wears a strange kimono with lots of ribbons with fire-looking adornments. The kimono is tightly bound by a big, purple belt. The demon has got two little horns at the top of her head. She wears a big necklace, created of many purple beads. Also Hikikomori is seen to wear a red neckerchief. She doesn't wear boots, but her legs are "adorned" by bandages with red handprints on them. When she is much older, she became more feminine and friendly. She's got big breasts and hourglass figure. She hasn't got very long horns, but they are a bit bigger than some years ago. Hikikomori wears a medium-length black dress with purple stripes. Also she's seen to wear a quite long cloak looking like vampires' cloak: it's got a strange shape and colours.The collar of her dress is adorned by unknown round things, which look like "bone eyes". She doesn't use her spiked club anymore. She wields a small sword, which is situated on her leg, bound with a brown belt. She wears black stockings and black, high-heeled boots. Her hair is adorned by small, animal skulls. Her guildmark is on her left thigh. After the time-skip Hikikomori is a short and thin woman with big breasts and hourglass figure. She's more feminine and confident than before the time-skip. She wears "less demonic" clothes, although her horns and a tail still reminds about her race. The rest of her face is concealed beneath a layered and spiky hood, featuring two prominent curved horns (similar to a ram's) protruding from the sides. Further placing emphasis on her seductive qualities, Hikikomori wears the bare minimum of clothing; consisting simply of skintight gloves and stockings decorated with hand-shaped accents at their openings and a revealing an apron-dress that exposes the majority of her back, except for where a few small strands keep it attached to her body. Hikikomori is also seen wearing high flip-flops, which are decorated by tiger-claws.This wardrobe choice's open back also prominently displays a...certain aspect of her appearance. A small, slightly coiled devil-like tail extends from just below the small of her back. Personality Hikikomori is a strange girl. She's calm and collective, she never gets angry or cries. The special thing about her personality is that she adds "tsu" to every sentence she says. She's a kind of mysterious female, because of her behavior, for example when she's asked to do something-she just says "OK" and does it like a robot with no emotions. She can't stand stupid people, but she doesn't show anger. Her hobby is Maths and she is often seen working and "drown" in documents. When she met Sacha Rose, she started to be more confident and friendly. She cares about her master and guildmates. Synopsis *Fairy Tail: Cooldown *Fairy Tail: Nine Powers Abilities Natural abilities: *'Calculation:' Hikikomori is very good at Maths, that's why she's in Tartaros. She is a great accountant. She can count very quickly and correctly, even the most difficult things. It helps her to see her opponent's next move and attack. Her calculation talent is great for planning strategies and effective attacks. The demon can freely see her enemy's next move and dash his/her attack quickly. She uses it very often, that's why she's almost untouchable. *'Superhuman physical abilities:' Hikikomori is a demon, that's why her strength, speed , regeneration ability and agility are highly enhanced. She can easily destroy a wall or even cause an earthquake. When she fights in hand-to-hand combat, she cannot be hurt, because of her agility. She's not even amazed because of Oracion Seis' magical power, she could easily defeat Racer. Curse *'Ordinem': This is a type of Curse, that allows the user to produce strange, black flowers, which existence is very dangerous for Hikikomori's enemy. The flowers don't have stems, they only have black petals, which look similar to a dandelion's petals. They are summoned in the air and Hikikomori is able to freely control them. The sizes of the blossoms are different - the bigger flower, the stronger effect it causes. These plants surround the opponent and transform him/her into a demon, giving them temporary superhuman abilities. The effect isn't sudden, the user of Ordinem has to wait patiently. *'Effects:': At first, the opponent changes his/her behavior. He/She becomes very aggressive, rude, cheeky and angry. He/She can even betray his/her companions and closest friends. Then the appearance of Hikikomori's opponent changes. Usually the opponent has got horns, a tail, scales etc. The third stadium is when the enemy's magical abilities are transformed into powerful Curses. As it's written before, the effects of Ordinem are temporary, they last for maybe 30 minutes. Hikikomori usually uses this magic to find good bodies for creating demons and look for new warriors. This Magic doesn't work on demons and monsters - it only works on humans. The only exception is that Hikikomori isn't able to use Ordinem on : #Take Over: Demon/Best Soul users (they are already demons/beast in Take Over mode) #Slayer Magic users (the reason is not known). #Celestial Spirits (they are spirits, they cannot be attacked by Hikikomori's Ordinem) Trivia *Hikikomori is a Japanese term to refer to the phenomenon of reclusive adolescents or adults who withdraw from social life, often seeking extreme degrees of isolation and confinement. The term hikikomori refers to both the sociological phenomenon in general as well as to people belonging to this societal group. Her name can refer to her behavior. *Her appearance is based on Kamirikasi, a bonus character in the game Soul Calibur. Category:Female Category:Tartaros Category:RIOO Category:Demon